


Role Reversal

by FannibalLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Madancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalLecter/pseuds/FannibalLecter
Summary: Bryan Fuller is throwing his annual Hannibal cast & crew Halloween party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The timing of this Halloween party is during the filming of Hannibal season 3.

It is early evening on October 31st, and Bryan is making sure last minute preparations are set for the annual Hannibal cast & crew Halloween party. He knows that people will be showing up soon, and he is excited for the festivities. He has recruited the help from a few of the writers to set up the spooky decorations, and Janice Poon was kind enough to make all the snacks for the evening. There are spider webs in the corners of the room, black and orange ribbon hung from the ceiling, in loops, going from one end of the room to the other. There are candy dishes at each table, filled with candy of course. They are the sort of candy dishes that when you reach in, a mechanical hand comes down to “grab” your hand, as it says “Happy Halloween” or “Trick or Treat.” Each table is covered by a cheap black plastic table cloth. On the back table, where Janice has organized the snacks, are chocolate spider cupcakes, slimy jell-o treats (complete with gummi worms); peanut butter and jelly “finger” sandwiches (thin bread with peanut butter and jelly, rolled up to look like a finger, with an almond on the end as a fingernail); green colored rice krispie treats, shaped to look like snakes; a veggie tray made to look eerie, and much more. At the front of the room is a table with prizes on it for the costume contest winners, who will be announced later.

Bryan has set up a motion-sensored spider that will fall down from a web, when someone enters the door to where the party is being held. As Loretta Ramos, dressed in a Morticia Adams costume, walks in the door, she is startled by the spider even though she somewhat expects it. Bryan sees Loretta's reaction and starts laughing with glee, as he walks over to her. "Bryan, the room looks amazing; you have outdone yourself. I don't know how you manage to pull this off every year with the workload you have,” Loretta says, as they exchange a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Eh, I sacrifice a few extra hours of sleep in October, but it is well worth the enjoyment I get from it. You look fantastic; I love your costume!"

"Thanks, but where's yours? I thought you would already be dressed up." 

"Well, I had some last minute work I had to do, which caused me to have a late start on setting up. If you don't mind staying here and greeting people, I will go change real quick."

"That's fine, go get your costume."

"Thanks; by the way, there are some finger foods back on the table; Janice has been working hard on making sure we have goodies."

Bryan leaves to go change into his costume.

Shortly after, more people begin arriving; there is Caroline Dhavernas as a vampiress, followed by Scott Abrams dressed as a cowboy, then Eddie Izzard in a Jem costume, and a few others. Bryan, this time in costume, arrives back to the party, dressed as Winston, complete with floppy dog ears. The previous years he had dressed as Hannibal, but he chose to switch it up this year. He begins saying hello to the others that had arrived while he was gone, asking them how their day had been, and just admiring their costumes. The door opening catches his attention, as Mads walks in and the spider descends, causing Mads to give small jump. It's what Mads is wearing though, that causes Bryan to cackle with delight. He is dressed as none other than Will Graham. Everyone begins laughing and clapping, seeing Mads in the traditional Will Graham plaid shirt, glasses...even his hair curled! Bryan walks over, and gives Mads a hug, "Glad to see you here, Mads." 

The Danish actor chuckles, and replies, "Of course I would come; wouldn't miss it for the world." He lifts one of Bryan's dog ears, "I love the ears," Mads exclaims. 

"Thanks, they are kind of cute, aren't they? Maybe the Fannibals will start wearing dog ears instead of flower crowns," Bryan replies in jest. 

This causes Mads to chuckle again, "I can just see that now. You may have started a new trend, Bryan," Mads says. "On a more serious note, though, where's the food and the beer?" 

Bryan laughs, and points to the back table, against the wall, "Goodies are back there." 

Mads makes his way to the food table, stopping to say hello to people he hadn't seen earlier on, commenting on costumes, and making jokes. At the food table, he grabs a plate and fills it with snacks. He then gets himself a beer and finds a place to sit. Lara Jean joins him at the table, and they chat a bit as they eat their food. Suddenly, a burst of laughter and clapping, from the front of the room, grabs their attention; they looks up and see that Hugh finally arrived, the mechanical spider startling him. At first all Mads can see is Hugh’s head, but soon people move and Mads can see that Hugh has dressed as Hannibal! Mads starts laughing; he stands up, and walks over to the younger man to welcome him. Bryan makes his way over to both gentlemen, and asks, "Did y'all plan this little role reversal?" 

Mads and Hugh, answer in unison, "No." 

Mads adds, "I am just as surprised as you are. Hugh, you look great in that plaid suit; Hannibal would be pleased." 

Hugh smiles back at Mads, "Well someone here has to appreciate the fashion sense of Hannibal; the suits go to waste on you." 

"I'm all about comfort and relaxing; you keep the suits, I prefer my Adidas jacket any day." 

Hugh chuckles, "Oh, we are aware of that, Mads. Will's clothes definitely are more fitting for you and your...um...style sense. But, you look good in the costume. You even have your hair curled, I'm impressed."

"I asked the one lady that does our hair on the show if she could make it curly for me; she was happy to help out." 

"Nice." 

"You should go get some food, I'm sitting over there at that table, with Lara," Mads says, pointing to where Lara Jean is sitting. 

"Good idea, I'll join you in a minute." 

With that, Mads walks back to his seat, and continues his conversation with Lara as they wait for Hugh. 

With a full plate of food in one hand and beer in the other, Hugh joins Mads and Lara at the table. Everyone at the party is conversing with each other, telling jokes, trying to scare each other, eating, and just having a good time. 

After a while, Bryan walks to the front of the room, and asks for everyone's attention. "We are about to start our costume judging and prize giveaway, so please, take your seats." He gives everyone a minute to find a seat and settle down, before continuing. "As you know, there are 4 categories for the costume contest; Most Halloweenish; Most Scariest; Most Silliest; and Most Hannibalest. Our first winner, for Most Halloweenish, goes to Katharine Isabelle in her witch costume! Come on up and claim your prize." 

Katharine walks to the front, amid some applause, and chooses an ornate reading lamp from the prize table. 

"Next, our winner for Most Scariest goes to the creature from the Black Lagoon, David Slade."

Everyone applauds as David walks up to the front to claim his prize; he picks an espresso and cappuccino maker. 

"For Most Silliest, the winner is Sean Armstrong, in his Hugh-manatee costume."

After Sean retrieves his prize, a fancy ice cream maker, Bryan finally announces the winner for "Most Hannibalest," which obviously goes to Hugh Dancy. Hugh walks to the front of the room, as people clap, to choose his prize, an expensive wine rack. 

As the evening wears on, Mads and Hugh discuss their families, upcoming scenes, their plans for the weekend, among many other topics. Occasionally, people come over to talk to them, joining in the conversations. Eventually someone suggests that they all play a game of poker, which Mads was more than happy to join. A group of about 6 people decide to play, including Mads and Hugh. Throughout the game, Mads and Hugh both continued drinking, beer after beer, until it was clearly obvious both were pretty tipsy. 

As the game ends, Mads and Hugh start talking about some of their favorite scenes they have filmed, recalling blooper moments and having a good laugh. 

"Do you remember that time you tripped up the steps to the hospital, twice in a row,” Mads asks, with amusement.

Hugh starts laughing, "Of course, but what about the time you literally forgot how to tie a tie? This is why your fashion sense is a running joke in the fandom, Mads."

"Is it? I am glad they are amused by my style, then,” Mads says chuckling. “Oh, what about the time you had to run in the snow and tripped and fell in it; too bad that one didn’t make the gag reel.” 

By this point, both men are laughing pretty hard, courtesy of the alcohol and their shared memories. 

Hugh suddenly gets semi-serious, "Oh, you know, I recently re-watched the season 2 finale, it turned out so good, but man was that hell to film."

"Yeah, it took so many hours; it was intense." 

"It was. As I was watching it though, I realized what the fans were all going on about. We should have done an alternate ending to that scene, one that wasn't quite so painful." 

"Do you want to reenact the crime scene, Dr. Lecter?" Mads tries to ask in his best Will Graham imitation, but starts laughing halfway through. 

"We should do that!" Hugh says in alcohol-induced excitement. 

Mads laughs but agrees, "Okay, okay:" He stands up, somewhat unbalanced for a second, before regaining composure. He attempts to put on his best confused-Will Graham face, and trying not to laugh, unsuccessfully. He clears his throat, and tries being semi-serious again, "You were supposed to leave." 

By this point, many pairs of eyes are on Mads and Hugh, some people are stifling laughter at Mads's attempt to play Will Graham, while intoxicated. 

Hugh stands up, facing Mads, doing his best Hannibal impression; he's breathing heavily, like Hannibal had been from the exertion expended on the fight with Jack, but instead his is fueled by sudden nerves. "We couldn't leave without you," he replies, before raising his hand to Mads's cheek, caressing it gently. 

Suddenly, instead of the linoleum knife to the gut, Hugh pulls Mads in and kisses him. The audience of cast and crew let out a collective gasp. Mads is caught off-guard, but returns the kiss, briefly, before both men end the kiss at the same time, as they stare into each other's eyes. 

Bryan, breaking the tension in the room, exclaims "THAT, gentlemen should have been included on the DVD." Everyone begins to laugh followed by a bunch of clapping for the "performance." Mads and Hugh, both a bit more sober now, and a bit flushed, take a seat, and begin talking as if nothing has happened, but deep down, both men know that a boundary has been crossed that they cannot come back from.


End file.
